Chitz Justaway
Chitz Justaway is a character from the fan fiction MS Gundam: The Lost War Chronicles, and is the pilot of the MX-001 Zypher Gundam . Personality and Characteristics: Known as an influential and resposible person to his comrads especially in the front line. As a commanding officer of the Royal Zeon Empire, he gained respect from his close friends and co-soldier in the battle field, thus making him as the "strategic leader" in his group during missions. Even with his charismatic aura, some still don't have good relationship with him due to some of his priciples in life, especially not killing innocent people. Even he keeps a low profile despite that he belongs to the high ranking officers, Chitz is still well known in the Royal Zeon military, and also within the Earth Federation and NEU. They called him the "Grim Reaper", a name he earned because of his accomplished works in covert skirmishes and spying operations. Chitz always keep a low profile at since in his younger years. Calm most of the time, and tends to see, discern the current situation and then act accordingly. He is a happy-go-lucky person especially to his co-soldiers and comrads, but still responsible for them and always watch for their backs. Chitz always tries to understand people around him on why there behaviors are like that, and thus a patient person most of the time. But at some point, Chitz also tends to lose his temper and becomes aggressive in some situations... Although he's a Royal Zeon soldier, one-sided killing of innocent people is one that he hated most. Because of this principle, some officers in the army doubt him to be the well-knowed "Grim Reaper". He believes that even people on Earth still pollutes the planet, still they can be change their way for the better future of mankind. This belief of his was amplified by his many spying and covert missions in civillian areas and countries. When in the front lines, he tried to minimize civilian casualties as much as possible. Skills and Abilities: Because most of his missions are spying and observation, he especialized in close combat skills, with knives and also with his bare hands and feet. His close combat skill is a combination of traditional Karate style and military martial arts. He is also good in mid-range to long-range armed combats, but still prefers close-range combats. Same fighting style when his piloting a mobile suit. Chitz focused more on high speed melee combat. He occasionally uses MS rifles and cannons to destroy targets, but he uses them mostly for luring and giving more pressure to the enemies to put up their guard, then striking them at close range . One of his favorite moves are counter attacks (combining evasive, attacking, and defensive maneuvers). History: It was LC 0042 when Chitz Justaway entered Royal Zeon's military after his family died when they were caught in a crossfire between the two forces in one of their conflicts. The reason that he entered the military is not for revenge, but to prevent what happened to him again to the other people by protecting them as a soldier. He is trained to be a fine soldier, especialized in covert operations and in close combat battles. He is first deployed during in the middle of the war at year LC 0043. He was then promoted as a commander because of his military accomplishments within Royal Zeon. But before he became a commander, he is already known as the "Grim Reaper" by Royal Zeon, and also this name has reached Earth Federation and NEU. Notes: Chitz Justaway is an emerging Newtype, but because his Newtype abilities are still weak, he and his other comrades can't notice it at the start. References: Category:Lost War Chronicles characters